Clarity in Darkness
by Triskelesque
Summary: After her sisters sudden death, Kate Morton finds herself back home in Gotham City. With her sister now gone she doesn't have anyone...except her Uncle Alfred and a growing friendship with billionaire Bruce Wayne. STORY ON HOLD.
1. Mourning

_**Disclaimer**__**: This is a work of fiction. I have no affiliation with DC Comics, nor do I have anything to do with Batman Begins. I am protective of my OC's though and don't appreciate folks stealing the creations that are actually mine. With that said I hope you enjoy Chapter 1, and please let me know what you think by sending me a review! This is my first posting of a FanFiction and could use the feedback! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Clarity in Darkness

Why does it seem to always rain during funerals?

Every funeral I have ever been to, there is copius amounts of rain dumping down on the crowd, who were already so miserable. I used to think maybe God had a cruel sense of humor, but now I realize (this being my third one in the last 5 years) that he is as sorry as we are that they are gone. He and the angels weep with us for the lost time, unsaid emotions, and lost opportunities. I started thinking today, that maybe it was a blessing for my sister and all those that loved her, to be rained on.

There was a time, not to long ago that I wished for the demise of my sister Liv. Hoping that if she were unhappy and in ruins I would be able to reclaim some part of my old self back. So many years I spent hating her, and now, I hate myself for it. I spent 5 years of my life avoiding her, trying not to think of the life I might have had, if she hadn't betrayed me. My friends would say that my wounds would heal in time. Well….I did heal and move on, at least I thought that I had. I had forgiven her, I just never was able to tell her. My pride as it would now seem, had become a huge obstacle that I didn't conquer in time.

Now she was gone.

Dead, and I hadn't been there.

* * *

"In the Lords name we pray, Amen" 

Kate was hardly listening to Father Raymond as he finished the closing prayer for her younger sisters funeral. She felt so utterly numb and disconnected from the world. Too much running through her head. She realized that she was getting too accustomed to this feeling of loss and loneliness.

"Katherine? Katherine? Do you need anything?"Father Raymond had been our families priest since before I was born. He was so much more than just a priest to my family, he was a friend and companion whenever you needed one.

"I'm sorry, what was that Father?" I said in a absent minded manner

"Do you need anything dear? You look completely worn out."

"No, I'll be fine. I just….I just need time. I don't know where to go from here."

That was the understatement of the year.

"Well, did you want a ride to the hotel?"

Father Raymond was sweet, but I was becoming short on patience for those who felt the need to fix me or volunteer obvious suggestions.

"No, being left alone would be just fine right now Father, thank you."

The reply was curt but not mean, at least I hoped it came off that way. I had a habit of coming off as the opposite of what I was trying to sound like most of the time.

"Yes, oh yes my dear. I am so sorry. If you need me you know where to find me. Blessings on you child."

With that, the stout elderly priest started to blend in with dissipating crowd of mourners. As I watched him gliding down the hill, zigzagging around headstones, I noticed another figure coming up the steep hill towards me, working against the crowd. I turned back towards my sisters coffin, my tears had started to flow now that I was alone with the reality of her death. Was it really dreary outside, or was I seeing my misery in the environment around me. Rain was still pouring down, and Gotham's wind was whirling my short reddish blonde hair about my face whipping it into a wet stinging frenzy.

Oh god. They were lowering her in the ground.

"Noooo!! No! Stop!" I had lunged towards the coffin resting my hands on the top of her burial chamber.

I broke into uncontrollable sobs, falling to my knees in the mud, not caring that the men who were lowering her were looking at me as if I had gone mad.

"Continue gentlemen, there's nothing to stare at here. Katie? Katie, its time to get up now and go home. You'll catch cold and die too if you stay out like this."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you ar…………." My anger subsided as soon as I realized who the owner of that voice was.

I had turned and looked up to see my uncles concerned face staring down at my rumpled figure in the mud. "Uncle Alfred? Is it really you?" I was in utter shock, I hadn't seen my uncle in nearly 7 years.

"In the flesh. Come on, up you get" He had gently grabbed my arm to support my fragile form, as we worked together to pull me up from my awkward position on the cold ground. As soon as I was up, I grabbed my uncle and buried my face into his shoulder sobbing even more than before.

"Now there, it's alright Kate-Mate. The world will always have joy on reserve for later, when its time to let go." I looked at my uncle in awe. "How do you do that?" He looked back at me with sad eyes.

"Do what dear?"

"Tell me what I need to hear, before I know what it is, especially after such a long time?"

"Some things are just universal sweetheart. I threw that out there hoping it was the right one." A small grin appeared on his face.

"Ah, I always knew that you were a fraud." I smiled with the sound of my voice, trying to banter with the only family I had now.

"She knew you loved her Kate. She also knew that you didn't like her, but she knew you would always love her. Don't let that rift that you both had tear you to pieces. She wouldn't have wanted that." I looked behind me, towards the final resting spot of my Livy, my little sister. Small glimmers of dusk were trying to make their way through the large gray moody clouds, setting a glow behind Gotham's skyline in the distance. I felt so overwhelmed again. Life was not supposed to be like this…..

"I feel a little dizzy Uncle Alfred."

Everything went black.

* * *

A/N: I have most of the story written, so updates should be often! This will be a very long story, and yes Bruce will be a very big part of it starting in Chapter 2 :)

* * *


	2. Wayne Manor

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Wayne Manor

Alfred had caught his niece in the nick of time. She had gone down fast, with hardly any warning and he caught her with one arm, almost toppling over himself in the process. He had no choice but to ease her to the ground, she was far too heavy to keep holding up and he very well couldn't lift the poor girl and carry her down the muddy landscape.

"Kate, wake up. Come on now, you need to open your eyes dear." Alfred had started shaking her shoulders. In response, her eye lids began to flutter, instantly comforting her ever frantic and worried uncle.

"Good lord Katherine, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I believe that you just blacked out. Do you think that you're ok to stand?" It was then that Kate realized she was looking up at her uncle, noting also that they were both getting soaked to the bone from the massive amounts of rain falling down on them.

"I had to lower you back to the ground," Alfred explained, interrupting her train of thought with a smile stretching at the corners of his mouth. "I believe I am too old to have young women falling at my feet."

"Well, I will try to remember that in the future."

"Yes, please do."

They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Ok there oldie, do you think you could lend me a hand and help me out of the mud then?"

Why was she bantering with her uncle right now? She was at her sister's funeral for god's sake. She wasn't sure why, but it felt really good and comforting to make witty, mocking comments with her uncle. Besides, she wanted to feel better at any cost right now. There was nothing that she could do to change the reality of this anyway.

It killed her to think that though.

Pushing those traitorous thoughts out of her mind, she tried to concentrate on not slipping and falling once more into the muddy mess of a landscape beneath her feet as she was pulled up into a standing position.

"I must look horrible." Looking down to inspect the damage to her tea length black dress, she quickly determined she was correct. "Meh," she shrugged "there's no one left to meet anyway."

Thank god for that.

They had begun walking down the steep hillside, Alfred providing his coat as shelter for the both of them from the now pelting rain, going past clusters of mourners still lurking about. As Kate walked past many prominent members of Gotham's society, she noticed the disapproving looks from there stone like faces. What was wrong with these people? Could they feel nothing anymore?

Instead of letting loose her wild array of emotions on them though; she decided to take a tighter grip on her uncle's arm, and move at a quicker pace down the hill, not really having a clue as to where she was going.

"Here you go, in ya get." The door to a black BMW swung open towards her.

When did they reach the road? My god, this whole day was becoming a blur. Turning back to her thoughts she asked, "Do you think that they will ever stop gossiping about me?" Taking a look back over her shoulder at the remaining Gothamites, she began to shudder just thinking about the mean things they were saying.

"Probably not for a long time yet I'd assume."

"Great."

Life just couldn't get any better.

* * *

"Where are we going? You just passed the exit for Morrison St." 

"I thought it might be best for you to stay the night with someone, not be alone and such." Alfred strategically kept his eyes on the road.

"That's very thoughtful, but I think should go back to the hotel. My luggage is there, and I don't really feel comfortable staying at Wayne Manor. To be honest, it very well might depress me more." She kept her gaze away focusing on the blur of trees as they whizzed by them, leaning her head against the glass of the window.

"Why is that?"

"The Wayne's were good people. They were good people who were killed, just like Olivia. Being there, seeing the absence of that good…..it reminds me of how fractured I feel inside, and of how cruel everything seems."

"Oh, you'll feel that anywhere you go. For a while yet, even things that don't relate to this tragedy will make you saddened, but the trick is not to feel defeated, because it will get better. If it didn't most of us wouldn't still be here."

"Well, maybe one night would be alright." She turned and smiled at her uncle, accepting his heartfelt words. She did want to stay and talk with him for a while anyway before she went home, to Scotland.

All he did was smile back.

* * *

"I used to love the rain, but now…after today I might be changing my mind. I don't remember it raining this much in September here." 

"Today was strangely wet and dreary."

"Oh, I thought it was just me."

"Nope, it really is depressing out there… Ah, here we go."

Kate lifted her eyes up from the floor, as they passed through a large, ornate iron rod gate. It was somewhat reminisant of an industrial revolution style, she noted as they passed through.

"Granted, it's been along time, but I would hazard the guess that's not the same old gate."

"Right you are. After the fire last year Master Bruce started rebuilding the manor from the ground up. Thank goodness we're almost through. Just some small touches are left on the third floor. It's a difficult task to try and make it like a photo copy of how it once was, but we have been fairly successful."

"There was a fire? Was anyone hurt? What an awful thing to…..wait, _Bruce_ has been rebuilding? Didn't he disappear, or was declared dead or something?

"For a time, yes."

"For a time? When in the world did he decide to rise from the dead?"

"Around July of last year. It was quite a surprise."

"Oh, it truly sounds like it." Sarcasm dripped from her words, making Alfred laugh.

"Let's just say I knew that he wasn't dead."

"So you knew he would come back?"

"Realistically, no. I didn't know for certain that Master Bruce would ever come home, but I knew that he was out there somewhere, doing what he needed to do."

"You were all alone that whole time, just waiting? I remember right before I left, I read in the paper that you had inherited a large amount of money as a result of his death. If that was true why didn't you go away?"

"Master Bruce is my family." He said simply "Seeing as I felt that he was still alive, I never gave up hope that he was eventually going to come back and face his demons, I did the same with you as well, and as you can see….here you are."

"So do the tortured always find their way to you then?"

"So it would seem."

They pulled into an airplane hanger sized garage, parking behind a emerald green Aston Martin Vanquish, her mother's favorite car. She remembered the one her mother had when she was younger. When her parents would fight, she and her mom would speed away for a fast thrill ride. It had been the best way for her mother to calm her nerves during fights. A habit that killed her and almost killed Kate hen she was only fourteen years old. Briefly she thought, _will everything I see pull up a painful memory_?

They both stepped out of the haven of warmth the car had provided and into the chilly garage.

"Are you hungry? We don't want you falling over again."

Trying her best to think back, Kate tried to recall the last time she ate anything. Yesterday? Wait, no that couldn't be right. If today was Sunday, and she found out Thursday night about Liv…..

"Yes, that would be fantastic." Her reply was quick, as she had just realized it had been almost three days since she had eaten anything.

"Don't make it too fancy though, I would hate for you to make anything elaborate and hardly eat a bite."

"Don't worry, simple is about all we do around here."

Pulling her uncles coat closer around her body for warmth, she followed as he made his way to a door on the right of the expansive garage. Upon walking through the doorway she found herself feeling a bit like Alice from _Alice in Wonderland. _As they walked further into the manor, her surroundings began making Kate feel as though she were in another world. The Manor was vast, but lacked the stuffy air of the upper class she had expected. It had the ability to make you feel regal and important, without intimidating you.

It wasn't a stretch to say she felt right at home here.

"Alfred, how was the funeral?" Bruce Wayne's voice echoed through the foyer as he descended the stairs towards them, his feet moving fast down the marble staircase.

As he moved toward them, his eyes rested on what he supposed was a women, standing behind Alfred, looking as if she were trying to blend into her surroundings. His only real thought though was, why was this woman completely covered in mud?

"Ah, Master Bruce, I would like you to meet my niece Katherine Morton. She came in for the funeral today and I thought she could stay with us for the night."

Kate stepped out from behind her uncle feeling all the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I hope I am not inconveniencing you Mr. Wayne, if so I will be more than happy to go to my hotel." Her words were brief; she didn't feel like beating around the bush with this man or anyone else for that matter. She had seen the shocked look on his face when he had seen her. It wasn't a lie to say she was irritated at herself for worrying about her looks, and that did filter into her tone of voice a little as well.

"First of all call me Bruce. Second, any family of Alfred's is welcome here anytime. It's not as if we don't have the space."

Bruce smirked at her as she began to look a bit disgruntled by his response. Changing his expression though he continued, "I am deeply sorry about the loss of your sister, she will be missed by many."

Just the mention of her sister made her feel queasy and unsteady."Uncle Alfred I feel a little light headed again, is there somewhere I could lie down?"

Bruce raised his eyebrows; his piercing muddy, bark colored eyes bore into her giving Kate a look of complete tenderness and compassion.

Why did he look at her as if he knew exactly what she was feeling?

"Here, grab my arm then and I will take you upstairs to your room. I assume you will want to shower before you eat?"

"That's a fair assumption."

Alfred offered his arm to Kate and they started up the stairs, passing Bruce on the way.

Kate stopped and looked at Bruce, "Thank you Mr. Wayne, I am sorry for my horrible manners at the moment. I am not feeling like myself."

"You have nothing to be sorry for... and, for what its worth right now…. I know exactly how you feel."

Kate smiled meekly, feeling touched by the sincerity in his voice. Bruce couldn't help but notice as he looked at her that even her meekest smile was captivating.

Bruce began walking down the stairs as they continued upward, a thought struck him as he reached the bottom causing him to turn, looking up at Kate as Alfred slowly helped her up the stairs to the guest room.

"And call me Bruce!" he shouted

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne." She turned off the stairs and into the hall and laughed.

"She's definitely related to Alfred." Muttered Bruce as he walked toward the library, looking back down at the papers in his hands as he walked.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to be seeing a lot more of Katherine Morton from now on.

* * *

A/N: I have been doing some rewrites to this story, so I took way longer than expected. Chapter Three will take a while to type and edit, but I will work my fastest. A huge thank you to those that reviewed! I love feed back and I'm glad some of you like the start to the story. It's a bit slow in the beginning I know, but bear with me! There is a plot, and many revelations into the past for a lot of characters I promise! So I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Please review!!  



	3. Confronting The Past

Confronting The Past

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_Ethan, we need to set a date, your mother keeps calling and harassing me!" Kate shut her cell phone with a dramatically loud click._

"_Tell her we've decided to elope, and that we'll send her a postcard."_

_That's one thing Kate Morton loved about her fiancé, his ability to just be laid back and carefree._

"_Oh my god, can you imagine!" Amusement started to fill her tone. "She would skin us alive if we deprived her of planning a social event. I fear that she might want to make this the "who's who" wedding of the year."_

"_C'mon Kate. I know you want to go away and have something smaller, intimate". Ethan started crawling towards her on their couch with mischief lighting up his face. "We could go to the Virgin Islands, get drunk on the beach, and make love under the stars…_

"_Everything you're describing happens on the honeymoon Mr. Reed!" She swatted at him with the magazine she was now holding. "I mean that's the fun part of getting married right? The vacation from one's family, or in our case, from all the socialites of Gotham."_

_Ethan glanced at his fiancé, and began laughing as hard as his gut would allow him. Catching his breath he retorted, "Honestly Kate, sometimes I just don't get you, if you have so much disdain for the upper crust of Gotham, then why have a wedding fit for royalty and invite all of them?"_

"_My mother and father married here, and as much as I hate things like this, my mother would have been over the moon about it. I want to have the wedding she would have planned with me, and I know that a large, upscale, classy wedding was in her plans for me and Olivia._

"_Speaking of old Livey, have you heard from her lately?" Ethan spoke as he got up and walked to the window of their tenth story loft, turning to face Gotham's upper east side, looking out with thoughtful sea-green eyes._

"_Hmm…..I think the last I heard from her she was starting her internship at Gotham General." Kate started to flip through the massive bridal magazine thinking of what kind of dress would suite her as she continued to talk. "Come to think of it that was about a month…" Abruptly she closed the magazine, still marking her spot with a finger. "Man I'm a crappy sister! I move to Gotham, live down the street from her and I think that I talk to her less now than when I was away at Vassar!" looking up she found Ethan looking at her with a unreadable expression. _

"_Well, when you talk to her, let her know I said hi." A slow smirk began etching on his face._

* * *

Kate woke up startled, feeling at once all her emotions rush to her head. 

It had been years. Years since those memories came to her in the darkness of her sleep.

"_I feel the best conclusion I can offer Miss. Morton, is that you have repressed memories. This can occur when a tragedy has overwhelmed a person, causing them to push away things leading up to it, or block out the memory of the tragedy entirely."_

The memory of her first and last therapy session came flooding back to her_. I suppose that quack may have been onto something_, she now thought bitterly, as she was sitting in the bathtub with the shower water falling all around her. As the wet droplets soothed her, Kate thought back to that moment in her life with Ethan.

He had been interested in her even then, only a month after the engagement. He joked about the wedding details, acted just like his normal self, all the while sleeping around behind her back_ "I had known the whole time, but always thought the better of him. God, I had been terribly naïv_e." That thought brought tears back to her eyes.

Maybe the quack was right. She said something like, in order to let go you need to return to the origin of your problem. Kate contemplated for years what that root or origin was, and now she felt incredibly stupid. Gotham. Gotham was the root of all of it. Everything horrible that happened to her, everything that altered her perspective on life happened in this corrupt city.

"What possible reason could I have to stay here?" Thinking aloud she tried to riddle out her feelings.

"Why in the world would I want to stay here?" She repeated "It's corrupt and the socialistic hierarchy isn't desirable at all. Working for the museum would be a highlight, but only if I could be director……..Gavin!" Gav always seemed to have the answers. "He's like a damn oracle. Oh, god. Gavin and Molly!" She raised her hand to her head and closed her eyes "I forgot to call them!"

Reaching forward she turned the round knob to the left, turning the warm water off. Opening the regal blue shower curtain, she sat up and stepped out and into a white chenille bathrobe. Once her modesty was safe (how dreadful would it be for her uncle to walk in on her naked!) she stepped out of the bathroom and into the adjoining guest room that she now occupied. It was only now that she was recognizing the beauty of the room. Done in midnight blue, it was entirely filled with mahogany colored wooden furniture. The bed had a canopy with sheer light golden fabric draped over the frame, making it feel like the room was suited for an Egyptian Goddess from the New Kingdom Era of history. It was a defined mixture of Anglo-Saxon wood work and Egyptian coloring.

Coming out work mode, she re-concentrated on the matter at hand. Her friends.

Where was her blasted purse? She didn't remember even bringing it up here. She searched around the perimeter of the bed, having no luck. As she maneuvered her way around she noticed some clothing at the foot of the bed with a note.

_Miss Morton, _

_I hope you like men's pajamas. I thought you might be happier sleeping without the mud._

_Bruce Wayne_

"What a smart ass." Even as she said it though, she couldn't seem to keep a smile from forming on her face.

Setting the note back down, she put on the black draw-string pants and hunter green shirt on. Upon looking down at herself she noticed the shirt had a faded word sprawled across its front.

"Princeton." She spoke out again to herself. "Hmm……what a shocker." She wondered what he had actually gone to Princeton for.

She felt a bit odd in a strange mans pj's but it was comforting at the same time. It was the act of kindness that eased her awkwardness about it. They were very big, "_My god, how tall is this man" She thought._ The pants were dragging a bit on the floor, and due to her own height that said a lot about his, seeing as she was 5'9 herself.

"You need to call them now Kate before you forget again. No distractions!" she practically yelled the statement, attempting to refocus. "No distractions" was the phrase she said to herself repeatedly when she felt her attention slipping from the matters at hand.

Deciding that she would have to go in search of phone to call her friends, she opened the bedroom door to reveal a tall, rectangular, elongated hallway. Across from her she noticed that the wall was made up entirely of draped windows that reached from floor to ceiling. She stepped out moving towards the nearest window, walking softly.

She felt hypnotized as she stared out towards the moon, a beautiful crescent that the cloudy skies of Gotham let shine through. She wasn't sure how much time was passing, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that moon. It felt so powerful, full of hope. The world was still moving, still running, and she was apart of it.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Kate jumped out of her stupor yelling "JESUS!!

She turned to see Bruce Wayne standing a few feet away from her. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, I was on my way to….uh, take care of some business. I didn't mean to frighten you, to be honest I was a little shocked to see you out here myself."

"Oh." She paused awkwardly, feeling bad about her reaction. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Do you happen to have a phone that I could use? I need to call some friends back home." She looked away, thinking "_Man those eyes are distracting_." She was proud she was getting back to her goal, moving past the thoughts she was having about why those eyes rattled her so much was difficult. In truth it was beginning to irritate her a little.

"Sure, there's one in the rec room two doors down on the left." He gestured mechanically towards the room, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the women before him.

"_What's wrong with you Bruce? Said his inner voice. "She just lost her sister."_

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I'm really gonna be in hot water for not calling them sooner."

He just smiled that enigmatic smile. "Please call me by my first name. The whole name makes me feel like a bit of a relic." He leaned into her as he spoke, almost as if revealing a secret.

"I'll try to accommodate your vanity then, sir." She started down the narrow hall toward the Rec Room.

" Hey, Katherine! If you need help getting to the kitchen later, I'll be a few miles down the way." He pointed dramatically up the hall.

Twisting her neck around, she rested her chin on her shoulder. "Ha, Ha" was all she could think to say. Her witty comebacks were less and less inclined to come out as the evening wore on.

Turning her head back to the hall she walked to the recommended door and turned the handle. Invading the room's warm solitude she puttered around until her eyes rested on a black cordless phone resting on a table underneath yet another window.

"Right then, test of the brain Kat. Is it 1126 745 6900, or 3341 785 6980? Crap. I don't remember."

Kate dialed the first set of digits she could remember, including also the country code and waited for someone to answer.

"This is Gavin." The man's voice sounded a bit strained.

"Gavin, it's me Kate."

"Damnit Katherine Morton! Where in the bloody hell have you been mate? You said you'd call us when you got there, we've been worried sick for ya." Suddenly any strain that had been in the man's voice was replaced by pure agitation.

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of everything. I've been in a daze ever since I got here. Some how I ended up at Wayne Manor, in a billionaires pajamas, with my uncle cooking me dinner."

"Kate, I gotta be honest love, that doesn't sound all that bad." She could here the grin in his tone.

"You remember why I came back to this hell hole don't you?"

"I am aware mate, speaking of it how'd it go?" All his agitation seemed to disappear, his voice becoming soft and quiet.

Well, as quiet as a Scotsman's voice could be.

"I barely remember. It was raining a lot, and I hear that I blacked out after I saw my uncle. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something."

"You blacked out?"

"Can we please not go there right now?"

"Hey, you brought it up. What time s it over there anyway? Like eight or something?"

"Shit! I woke you up didnt I? It's about four in the morning there isn't it?"

"Don't worry mate, we're just glad that you called. So when do you plan on coming home?"

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. I had this dream about me and Ethan, well more of a flashback to when we were together. I started thinking about what that shrink said about returning to the root of your issues and I think that maybe staying in Gotham would help that, but at the same time I want to fly the hell out of here right now, on the first flight I can find. So much of this place feels like home, but so many things here hold memories I don't think I want to remember."

"Stay." Gavin was usually a abrupt man, but this was ridiculous.

"What?"

"I said stay."

"I heard what you bloody said Gavin."

"Then why did you ask what? Stay is pretty self explanatory."

"Oh, piss off."

"Don't get all cheeky with me mate. You need this. I don't even need you to say anything more about the matter. You have been miserable everywhere you go for the last five years, and perhaps if you confront the past and conquer it, there's a chance that you might be happy again."

"Thank you professor for that riveting look into my emotional depths."

"You know that's why you called me, well that and the fact that you were supposed to call two days ago."

"I just didn't know that you would make a conclusion so fast."

"I love ya girly, me and Molly both. We just want to see you content with yourself. We've been sayin' you should go back for years."

"That's comforting."

"Stay, get to know your uncle, get to know that billionaire guy, and get to know your sister again."

"She's dead. I lost that chance." As she spoke the words her voice dropped to a whisper.

"That doesn't mean that she wasn't here Kate. Get to know what she did, who she did it with. You may get to know her better dead than alive."

"I'm going to pretend that's not true."

"Pretend away love, it doesn't change the reality that your sister was who she was - a closed book."

"I don't think that I'm strong enough to do this Gav, plus I don't even know if I really want to. What about practical factors like my job in Edinburgh, or my apartment, or my friends and life there in Scotland? Do I just walk away and come here like nothing ever changed?"

"You can find a job in Gotham, I'm sure you can find a flat there too, and you have old friends there to reacquaint yourself with as well, and act as though everything's changed, love. Explore the past, don't repeat it Katie." His voice was full of empathy as he spoke those last words.

"You make it all sound so simple." she was starting to see that even if she did go back, he'd probably just place her on a plane and send her back.

"It is mate, but best to think on it for a couple of days. Test the waters there, and see how it feels to be back. Go to the museum for starters and see if they have any positions open. I know you loved that place, you used to talk about it as though you lived in there."

"Test the waters hmm? Some good may come from it I suppose, if anything I will have a little more time with Alfred. "

"That's our girl! Now I got to get, Molly is wakin' in the bed here and she needs to be sleepin' eh."

"I can't talk to her?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to wake her, she's been a wee bit ill this last week. Needs all the sleep she can get."

"Alright, tell her I said I love her and I hope she feels better."

"I'm sure it's safe to say that she would tell you diddo."

Kate laughed whole heartedly. "I miss you both so much, but best to get on for now."

"Love ya… Sassenach."

"Would you stop that, I'm Scottish too ya know!"

"Ah, only by blood, but you didn't grow up here lass, that makes you a Sassenach to me."

"G'night jerk."

"Night mate."

Kate put the phone back on the base unit. Thoughtfully, she sat down on the antique loveseat by the window and pondered about what her close friend had said. 

Man, she hated it when he was right.

* * *

"Looks as though you found your way." Alfred looked up at his niece, having a mental laugh at seeing her in Bruce's pajamas. 

"I won't lie. I got lost twice, but I had too much pride to go and ask Bruce."

Alfred turned back to the noodles trying to hide his amused smile. "I see your calling him Bruce now."

"Not in his presence yet." Abruptly, she decided to change the subject. "So what are we eating here, it smells delightful."

"Oh, I made some fettuccini alfredo. Simple enough I hope, I thought the noodles might help settle an upset stomach, plus it's good rainy weather food."

"So…are you gonna ask me where I've been?"

Ok, so it was direct, but how else was she expected to bring up the topic?

"I thought I would let you tell me when you were ready, but now that you mention it, I would love to know."

Kate settled herself in for a long conversation by leaning back on the far right counter, opposite her uncle, crossing her arms in front of her. Ironically a large center island separated the two of them. Kate was never really found of irony.

"When I first left I went to Egypt." She started out slow, trying to remember it all. "I don't even remember why I chose Egypt. I think it was the earliest flight out of the country, so I bought a ticket and left. I can say with certainty nothing I did was pre-meditated, I just acted on my instinct. After I found them, I stayed in the loft for days before I just got up, packed a bag and hailed a cab for the airport. It seemed like the only answer at the time."

She could have said it better, but at least the jist of it was out. She already felt as if a small weight had been lifted.

"I can understand leaving Katherine, but why stay away for so long?"

'"After leaving, I just…..I just couldn't find it within myself to face them. I was humiliated, and full of pride. I didn't feel there was a life for me here anymore."

As she talked, Alfred was beginning to dish up steaming, mysteriously good smelling pasta onto white plates.

"So, I traveled for about four months, just experiencing and learning about Europe first hand. I went everywhere, France, Poland, Denmark, just seeing all the things I had studied in school. Eventually, I settled in Scotland. When I got there, it was as if everything around made me feel eased, I felt more at home there than anywhere else I had escaped to. I applied at Edinburgh University, landed a job at the National Gallery as an art historian, and worked towards my master's degree in History. I got my master's in about a year, and then started toward my PhD which I earned about a year and half ago. Since then I have worked for various organizations, conducting field research in the highlands and throughout the United Kingdom trying to help uncover celtic artifacts to exhibit in the British Museum last spring. I became so busy and engulfed in my work, I didn't pause to realize how much time I had let slip by. Once I recognized how long it had been, I didn't know how to...I was afraid that……"

"I think that you should eat a bit." Alfred motioned for her to come forward. On the center island in the kitchen he set out two plates with piping hot noodles covered in white cream sauce, with fresh parsley sprinkled on the top of the mound.

Kate wondered if he was being evasive. _Please god, I hope he's not angry at me or worse, disappointed._ She thought that of all people he would understand.

"Do you think I'm weak Uncle Alfred?" She kept her gaze at her plate, scared of his reply. Her voice was low and full of insecurity.

"Katherine…." Glancing upwards at the sound of his voice, she looked into his soft, emotional eyes. "I've never been prouder."

* * *

Bruce hadn't planned on eavesdropping. It had just started as a polite gesture; he didn't want to interrupt a conversation that obviously needed to happen. 

So she had run away and disappeared. That explained Alfred's rather odd behavior since he returned from the funeral. Bruce had heard of Kate while attending secondary school when he was younger. Alfred had brought her sister Olivia back to the Manor after the death of their mother (his sister). It had been the April before he graduated if he remembered right. Kate had been in the hospital when the funeral commenced, recovering from severe injuries to her abdomen and head. He was eighteen at the time. All he really remembered of the tragedy was how distraught his old friend and guardian seemed. The loss of his only sister plagued him for many years thereafter.

Deciding that he had an opportunity he started to walk through the entry way with purpose, as if he never stopped walking from upstairs.

"I see you started without me." He strode to the extra plate on the counter and began to dish up a generous portion of pasta.

"Do you always eat this casually?" Beguiled, Kate looked at the billionaire as he poured sauce over his dinner and moved in their direction to eat at the counter.

"We're full of surprises, isn't that right Alfred?"

The two men exchanged an unusual look.

"Right you are Master Wayne, right you are."

"Has anyone ever told you, that the two of you together are entirely batty?"

Both men looked at her for moment before bursting into raucous, loud laughter.

"What? What did I say?"

* * *

"Word on the street Mr. Reed is that your wife didn't leave you a penny. So I'm gonna ask you again, how do you plan on paying us?" 

"That's not possible. Olivia was worth millions." Ethan Reed's heart began to race; he had absolutely no idea how this happened.

"Is there anyone you can think of that might have obtained your wife's fortune?"

Ethan raked his brain, who in the world had been more important than him to Olivia? Her strange uncle? No, they hadn't spoken in a few years. Maybe she left it all to some stupid fucking charity, then he'd really be screwed. Then it hit him.

"Katherine?" He spoke her name aloud, immediately regretting it.

"Katherine who, Mr. Reed." Charlie Carver's excitement had returned. Nothing made him happier than a good hunt.

_Oh, god. What have I done? _That was the last thing Ethan Reed thought before a large metal pipe met his head.

* * *

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it, I didnt even want to end it there, but it was starting to get deadfully long! 

Please reveiw and tell me what y'all think!


	4. Renewal

Renewal

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Kate went to sleep that night feeling as if the world had some iota of hope. She and her uncle had stayed up later than what was probably reasonable, talking up a storm long after Bruce had retired for the night. While her body began to rest and slacken into the darkness of sleep, Kate's mind raced through all of the events that led up to such a day. Questions and thoughts about Olivia's death, and also what she did with her life were plaguing her. Did she ever get married? Nobody talked about that at the funeral, and there was no husband there next to her while Olivia went into the ground. What kind of doctor did she become? Where did she live? She had obviously become apart of the crème de la crème of Gotham, seeing as they were all there at the funeral. So many questions, and at the bottom of her list was Bruce Wayne. She didn't want to like him at all. He was the "Prince of Gotham" for Christ's sake. The anti Kate if you will, but he was incredibly likable. Sarcastic and slyly cheeky, but interesting. Kate decided that if these thoughts continued though, she would never be able to succumb to sleep. She began to rest her mind, and picture the rolling hills of the Highlands, covered in heather……….. 

"Mghghgnnnmmm."

"Welcome back."

"What?" Sleepily Kate tried to open her eyes and look at the person the voice resided in.

"Did you enjoy your rest?" Alfred smirked at his niece.

"I suppose. I still wanna sleep though." Kate pulled the comforter up over her head, blocking the rays of sunlight from attacking her eyes.

"Well, that would be up to you, but if I had anything to say about it, I would say its time to get up and face the world."

"What do you mean? What time is it?" She kept her head covered and stifled a yawn while talking from underneath her warm haven.

"I think it's around 2:30pm"

"That's not too bad, I think that puts about 12 hours of sleep under my belt."

"It's about 2:30pm on Tuesday September 29th." Alfred chuckled at Kate's reaction.

"What!" Kate bolted upright, causing her to become dizzy. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I thought that you needed the rest, and not a lot has been lost in the process, although, a lawyer by the name of Richard Turner has been calling often. Something about some legal matters involving your sister."

"Well, I think I should get up now, and start all this."Sighing she began to sit up.

"I took the liberty of picking up your things and bringing them here, but if you need anything else just call for me."

After Alfred left her alone in her room, Kate started the daunting task of trying to get up. Almost 2 days of sleep had tensed her whole body, and her feet felt like jelly when she tried to stand on them. After about five minutes of working out her muscles little by little, Kate moved towards the bathroom to start working at making her self look presentable. This consisted of a shower, and minimal make-up. Kate hardly ever did her hair, she had been fortunate to have hair that fell in place if she just dried it. She hated putting on the make-up but there was no doubt that she needed it. Her lashes were pale, and needed all the help they could get so it looked like she even had eyelashes. Once she had hit most of her bases she looked into the mirror. Looking back was a woman that looked different to her. She had the same strawberry-blonde hair, falling at her shoulders with layers all around. Same face, eyes, and mouth. She couldn't pin point it yet, but something felt different.

With her shoulders slumped, she moved toward her luggage, pulling out a pair of boot leg jeans, a white tank top, a beige cashmere sweater, and her black boots. After putting on her outfit, she thought out loud, "What now?"

Walking over to her bed she saw a small stack of papers, looking like an awful lot of messages. The top message had the name of the lawyer who Alfred said had been calling. She took the sheet and slowly found her way to the rec room to make the call.

"Hello, Richard Turners office."

"Hello, my name is Katherine Morton and I am returning a message..."

Kate was quickly cut off by the chipper secretary.

"Mr. Turner has been expecting your call, I'll put you right through."

A brief second passed before the sound of a strong male voice resounded through the receiver.

"Ms. Morton, I am so glad you've called back."

"Sorry for the delay Mr. Turner, but it's been a rough couple of days."

"I understand completely. I just need you to come in to go over your sister's last will and testament."

"Oh. When would be convenient for me to come in?"

"Ms. Morton, I think you should come in as soon as possible. I will clear my appointments for the afternoon so that we can discuss the documents in detail."

"I don't want you to rearrange your day sir, later in the afternoon would be fine if it better suits your schedule, or perhaps tomorrow even."

"Ms. Morton, I don't think you understand. It's prudent that you come in as soon as possible. I cannot discuss these matters over the phone, but there are many people who want to know the outcome of this will and I was instructed to read it to you and you only. I cannot release its contents without you in my presence."

"What do you mean 'many people'? Who would care about my sisters will?"

"Most of Gotham madam. Your sister was worth millions."

"I'll be there within the hour then."

Kate hung the phone up feeling bewildered and slightly confused.

* * *

It was in the late afternoon that Kate walked out of Richard Turners office feeling the same as she did going in, bewildered and confused. She was in a cloud again, feeling as though the events happening around her were fictional and unreal. Fifteen million dollars. Her sister had left her fifteen million dollars. Everything that Liv had possessed in her life was now hers. Not only had her sister left her the money, she also had some requests of Kate. 

Alfred could clearly hear Kate's distress when she phoned him.

"I'm on my way down. I'll be outside in a few minutes." Kate spoke mechanically; plans and thoughts were racing through her mind.

"How did it go?" The old butler was curious to say the least at what happened in that office.

"I….uh…pretty well I suppose." She had no idea what to say, that was the best she could come up with.

"Right, I'll be downstairs waiting then."

"Oh and Uncle Alfred, do you think you can help me find an apartment, it would seem that I am staying in Gotham indefinitely."

"Really? I'm sure we could arrange something. Are we looking for something permanent?"

"So it would seem Uncle Alfred, so it would seem."

* * *

Ethan Reed awoke with a massive headache. His body felt violated from head to toe with pain he didn't know a human could feel. How did he get here? How could he let this happen to him or to Olivia? She was dead. Oh god they killed her. They killed her because of him. He had thought he was the king of the world when he had gambled. No one could beat him; he could go up against anyone because luck shined on him. As it would seem, this was the cost of his arrogance. His wife dead, his life gone, and no way to repair the damage. The Carver Gang had kidnapped him and Liv on the same night, in an attempt to collect their debt. He had already paid them everything he had; he even emptied his savings account that held the inheritance that he never touched from his grandparents. Nothing seemed to be enough though. Every time he gave them money, they wanted more for having to wait. Eventually Ethan realized what they were doing,and it was a sick game they played. They would take you for all you had and ruin you for fun, always intending to kill you or your loved ones. They were crazy! Out of their minds! Even now he knew that they planned on killing him, but in the back of his mind he still hoped that they would leave him alone if he got them more money.

Pulling himself out of his train of thought, he began to take in his surroundings. He was in an ally somewhere in the narrows, and judging by the sky it was late afternoon. Stumbling upright, he began walking down the ally to try and get help. He needed a hospital. Blood was still oozing its way down his neck and ear. As he approached the mouth of the smelly ally he saw Gotham General Hospital right in front of him on the other side if the street.

Dodging his way through traffic, with numerous horns being honked at him, he made it across but not without repercussions. He had begun to feel light headed and sick from all his efforts. As he stumbled more and more, he caught the attention of a nurse outside.

"Get a gurney! Incoming!" The nurse began shouting as she ran up to Ethan. A few other workers following behind.

As she reached him, Ethan fell into her muttering "Help me, please."

Looking at the man before her, she said "Mr. Reed? Oh my god! Mr. Reed is that you? Rita quick! Rita this is Ethan Reed, Dr. Morton-Reed's husband!"

* * *

Sitting on her bed in one of the guest bedrooms at Wayne Manor, Katherine Morton was contemplating her future. She was now going to live in Gotham. That meant she needed a job (regardless of her ridiculous amount of wealth) although the amount of wealth made it less stressful to find one right away. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect to have Olivia leave her so much. Livey knew she had money. After their parents died, they both inherited around 1.5 million dollars, so she most certainly didn't need it. Olivia had left her a brief note in the will expressing that the money belonged in the family, and Kate was her only family. Along with the money, Kate also now possessed their old family home in the country outside of the Gotham city center which, she was in awe of. She had no idea that Olivia had bought the old place, and was actually really thrilled to have it. 

"Can I come in?" Bruce said as he popped his head through the door.

Glancing upward Kate felt a warm tingling sensation in her chest. "It's your house Mr. Wayne, I think you can go into any room you like." Bruce looked at her face trying to judge if she was in a bad mood or messing with him. He could tell by the look on her face that she was in fact kidding.

With mirth he retorted "I will remember that the next time you're in the shower."

Kate looked at him, astonished at his remark. Well, she was mostly astonished at how witty it was. But it was a risky joke none the less.

Becoming more serious he said "I was wondering if you wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?" The reply was rude to say the least. It seemed all her mirth and wit had jumped out a window.

"I didn't really have a topic in mind, I just wanted to extend the gesture in case you needed the outlet."

"I don't need a therapist, but thank you for your 'gesture'."

"I was defensive for years when anyone asked me how I was doing, or if I was moving on. If they said 'they would be so proud' it angered me but mostly it tore me apart when they said their names. I was so tired of hearing their names."

Bruce looked her straight in the eye as he talked, hoping she would understand what he was trying to do.

"Why are you telling me this?

"I know what its like to lose someone, and feel like you have nothing left to live for. I know loneliness and regret, and how its web can consume you till you feel dead through and through. I can see your spirit dwindling away with every new twist and turn, and so can Alfred."

The last thing Bruce had said hit her straight in the heart. Before she could even think about preventing it, the tears were streaming fast down her cheeks. She turned away from him hoping he hadn't noticed, which she knew was impossible.

He walked towards her slowly, she obviously had boundaries and he had no intention of challenging them, but he couldn't just watch her cry without comfort. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on her arm. Within seconds her quiet tears became full body sobs. Moving his hand around her shoulders to the other side, she leaned into him and cried her heart out. He had never heard such a soul shattering cry. All he wanted to do was make it all go away for her, make this pain she was feeling end. So he held her hoping that it would help somehow.

Ten minutes had passed and Kate was still holding on to Bruce for dear life. She had regained control over her hysteria but she was still crying, leaving tear stains on his shirt. Being held by him made her feel so protected and cared for. Strangely she didn't feel self conscious about breaking down in front of him at all. She could feel the empathy pulsing through him to her. _He really does know how I feel_ she thought. With that thought she began to open up about how she felt.

"I keep thinking about all the never's. I never got to say goodbye, I'll never hear her laugh again, I'll never be able to say I'm sorry. So many never's, and they don't seem to stop."

Bruce tightened his grip on her shoulder letting her know he understood.

"I don't know how much more I can take. I can't lose anyone else, I can't lose anyone else..." She started rocking in his arms, repeating that phrase over and over again. Bruce decided to shift them, putting his back on the head board and letting her head rest on his chest. He sat there listening to her sobs and half sentences until she calmed. They just sat there in silence for awhile before Kate said, "Would you stay with me?"

"I won't go anywhere."

"Thank you, Bruce."

In spite of the situation, he let a smile form on his face. She had finally called him Bruce.

* * *

Alfred walked into the guest bedroom the next morning to a sight that made his heart soar. On the bed was Bruce, his cheek resting on Kate's head, his left arm draping comfortably over her. Kate had an arm resting on his chest, her face buried deeply in the crevice of his shoulder, one leg draped over his. He had no idea how it had happened but he was happy it had. For the first time since they were children, they both looked peaceful and relaxed. He hadn't really wanted anything like this to happen, but knew it to be inevitable when he witnessed their first exchange when Kate came to the manor. Bruce was Batman after all. If not for that, he wouldn't have an objection in the world. But he knew that she couldn't lose anyone else, and that was always a risk for any woman who dated Bruce. Unfortunately he knew he had to be the one who disturbed this serene picture; Bruce was needed at Wayne Enterprises early it seemed.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred kept his distance, speaking from a few feet away.

Bruce jolted awake at Alfred's voice.

"What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning sir. Mr. Fox needs you at Wayne Enterprises early, apparently it has to do with inventory in the Applied Sciences Department."

"Tell him I'll be there in an hour."

Alfred resisted the urge to ask him why he had fallen asleep with his niece, remembering that they were both adults, not the children he once knew. So he turned and walked to the kitchen to get something ready for Master Wayne, even though he knew it was one of those mornings when Bruce would likely skip out on breakfast.

After Alfred left, Bruce began working on getting up without waking Kate. They had fallen asleep late in the early morning after a night full of talking. He told Kate about Chill and why he disappeared. Conveniently leaving out the part about The League of Shadows. Kate talked about the events leading up to her leaving Gotham, and how it changed her completely. They talked about Liv leaving her everything and what that meant, and they talked about Liv's last wishes for her. All in all it had been a really wonderful night. He felt a pang of regret to leave her now without saying goodbye. He was able to maneuver out of the bed without her waking, but before he left he just looked down at her sleeping body. _She is so beautiful _he thought. But it wasn't just her physicality; it was her strength that attracted him most. She was probably the most beautiful person he had ever met. Recalling that he did get up for a reason, he started toward the door mentally preparing himself for the day ahead. He felt even through his elation that today was going to be a challenge.

* * *

Kate awoke to the sun beaming through her room. She sat up knowing today was going to be better. Talking to Bruce had helped ease some of her guilt, and decided it was time to live her life again, and there was no better time to start. She got up, got dressed and decided that the first thing she needed to do was get a realtor and get started on a place to live, because she knew that if she didn't, she might find herself going down a road with Bruce Wayne that she never wanted to go down again. How could she ever trust a man again? Anyways, now was not the time for romance, it was time to start being herself again.

* * *

"I found a place!" Kate could not even believe her luck today. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

Alfred was overjoyed to hear his niece sound so jubilant.

"Can you believe it? Thank you so much for giving me her number! I can get the keys tomorrow, and Margo has been so efficient. I think I could say that she's the first person that's done the impossible for me in a long time!" Her realtor was smiling in her direction, no doubt due to Kate's gushing. Kate decided to go in to another room to finish her discussion on the phone with her uncle.

Alfred was going to miss her presence around the manor. It was so good to have her around; even depressed she was always emanating goodness. "So you can have it right away then?"

"About that, I was wondering if you could bring my things to The Rochester Hotel for tonight. I want to stay there so I can just start off my day downtown in the morning."

"I see. I suppose I could do that for you, perhaps while I'm there you could have dinner with your old uncle as well."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's say I meet you in the lobby at six. I'll keep it early for you oldie! Ok I'm off to go buy furniture for this place, and I need to have things shipped here from Scotland, and many other ridiculous plans that I wont even bother telling you about."

"I'm glad to have you back Kate-Mate."

"Thanks, it feels good to be around again." Kate felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I do need to go though, the realtor wants me to sign the papers."

"Bye, bye love."

"Bye Uncle."

Clicking her phone shut, Kate walked back to where Margo the realtor was. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

"Hi there. I need a grande, non-fat mocha, with no whip please." Katherine needed a jolt of caffeine badly. Within eight hours she had bought a rather large loft in downtown, bought furnishings for the entire place, called her friends back home to have them ready her things that she wanted shipped to her, and had a potential job lead at the museum. '_Too much good luck'_ she kept thinking. The rug has to be pulled out any minute now. 

Grabbing her coffee, she sat down inside the small city bistro, with a copy of The Gotham Tribune. She stared out the window watching the rain droplets pelt the pedestrians that walked past the window outside. Deciding that the rain reminded her too much of the last few days, she changed her focus to the paper in front of her. The front page story looked pretty interesting. Something to do with Gotham General Hospital. The headline read:

**Missing Scientist Stumbles Into Hospital**

_Ethan Reed, husband of the late Olivia Morton-Reed, was found and admitted with serious head trauma and internal bleeding only days after his late wife's funeral. He and his wife Dr. Olivia Morton-Reed were abducted nearly three weeks ago, an abduction which left his wife dead. Reed was presumed to be dead as well, but it would seem that he had escaped his abductors…. _

Kate dropped the paper as she bolted out the door of the bistro at a dead run to her new car. Before she knew where she was going she was in front of Wayne Manor, and jumping out of her Land Rover moving at a march toward the front door. Pounding her fists on the enormous oak door, she beat it until her wide eyed uncle answered looking a bit confused. As he was about to ask what was going on, Kate beat him to the punch.

"They were married!! How in the hell could you not have told me! How come no one mentioned that Ethan was missing as well?"

Alfred was not at all prepared for the things she was saying.

"I don't know what to say dear. I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? I found out from the tribune Uncle Alfred! How is that protecting me?!"

"I should have told you. I am sorry Kate."

Kate could see Bruce running in from the stairs.

"I heard shouting, what..." He was sharply cut off by a mad looking Kate, soaked from the rain yelling at her Uncle.

"What does 'sorry' mean? It means NOTHING!! I have never known anyone who meant those words!" With that Kate turned and dashed for her car, which was still running, got in and slammed the door. Putting her head on the steering wheel, she let herself release a moments worth of tears before she became angry at the fact that she was yet again crying. Pulling her seat belt over her body, she looked out her window to see Bruce coming toward her. Thrusting her stick shift into reverse she backed up aggressively, threw it into first, and sped off leaving Bruce behind in a storm of water and mud.

* * *

Later that evening a knock came at the door of Kate's hotel room.

Kate looked over at her clock, wondering what time it was. Deciding it didn't matter she yelled out, "My sign says do not disturb." But more knocking followed her comment.

Moving toward the door she grabbed the handle as she talked. "Would you please go away, before I call the hotel..."

"I own the hotel Katherine, I'm about as high up as you can go when it comes to the hierarchy of those who are in charge."

"Bruce, seriously? How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Take me by surprise all the time."

"It's a natural ability, it can't be taught."

"What are you doing here?" She had to be firm with this man.

"There was a woman at my house earlier, total mad hatter, taking her anger out on a poor old man. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?"

"I don't know anything about her." Kate felt redness on her pale cheeks. She had behaved like a child and she knew it.

"I didn't think so."

"Is there anything else then?"

"Have you had dinner?"

"Bruce, I don't think that us seeing each other..."

Kate was cut off very fast.

"Friends Kate, nothing more. I just want to have dinner with someone that I can have a good evening with."

"Bruce, I'm not good company right now."

"I love a challenge Katherine. Plus wallowing doest suit you."

"Come in then, but I need a couple of minutes." Kate smiled.

She had to learn how to say no to this man.

* * *

Ethan opened his eyes thankful for the first time in weeks to see his surroundings. 

"Mr. Reed, welcome back."

He just groaned in response.

"You have some well wishers it would seem. A card came a few hours ago for you by someone named CC. It was the first one that arrived."

Ethan froze. CC?_Charlie Carver?_

"Can I read it?" His voice was raspy and weak.

"Oh hear ya go. Now don't move, you've got some broken ribs there, when your done just tell me and I'll put it over with the others."

Ethan read the inside, and as he did bile worked its way to his throat.

_Trick Tock Reed. Get Well. We'll let you heal up before we get started again. We'll be in touch._

_CC_

* * *

A/N- I hope this was well received by everyone. I have mid-terms coming up and have been really busy studying and you know, life takes it's toll on time as well! Things are going to start getting interesting for Kate and Bruce, and I have been staying up way into the night writing it because I am having so much fun with it! So REVIEW please! I know it sounds lame, but it gives such a boost to keep going on with the story. 

Till next time...

* * *


	5. Dark and Twisty

Authors Note: Thanks for all of you who have reviewed, and a special shout to KrisEleven for all of your great, constructive feedback. Also to OhioJones for helping me out of a plot hole that we discovered. I couldn't have written the second part to this chapter without your encouragement and helpful ideas

Dark and Twisty

Chapter 5

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"You do realize Katherine that you are human, don't you? I mean, you have to go home sometime and sleep, or perhaps read a book, have a hobby, eat."

"This is my hobby David. Why do you think I went to school for so long to get a PhD in it?"

"I just mean that there's a big world outside these walls, and you're missing it."

"I've only missed the last few days, stop being so dramatic."

"I'm just saying…"

"Bye David."

Kate's assistant walked out of the room accepting defeat to go home for the night, as she busied herself on the computer making more detailed layouts for her new exhibit that was to debut. She was excited, but the closer the event came the more nervous she became. When she had first accepted the job of curator, she was overwhelmed to say the least. In her wildest dreams she never thought that she would work for the museum as a sectional curator. Considering the events that led to her staying in Gotham, it wasn't shocking that when she accepted the position she threw herself into her work. Nothing soothed her more than exploring and learning about the past of other civilizations. It helped remind her of what the world was capable of.

Looking blankly at the screen, she realized that her assistant may be right. She hadn't left the museum in two days, opting instead to work around the clock, and sleeping on the couch in her office.

It was probably time to go home and take a shower if anything.

She shut off the computer, grabbed her jacket and started toward the exit. Grabbing for her keys as she walked, she was hit with a bit of apprehension. It was very late to be going out alone, even if it was just to go to her car.

_Why didn't I go out when David did? She thought._

Stifling her fear with a deep breath she opened the door, and started walking as fast as she could to her Land Rover. About halfway there she felt like someone was watching her. Looking around, she saw no one but felt that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Katherine."

Stepping out from behind her vast vehicle, she saw Ethan dressed in jeans and a dark hooded sweatshirt.

"What are you doing here Ethan? I thought my ignoring your phone calls and refusing to see you got the point across well enough."

"I need to talk to you."

"I feel no need to listen, so you see we are at an impasse. I don't care about anything you have to say."

"You're in danger Kate, please will you just hear me out?" Ethan began to look around the street, hoping that he wasn't followed. The last thing he needed to do was make things worse by leading them straight to her.

"Is that right? What kind of danger Ethan, please enlighten me."

"The people that killed Olivia, they may be coming after you too."

"Why would they be after me? Wait, you know what? I see what you're doing Ethan. You're trying to manipulate me into a conversation and I won't have it. Now get out of my way Ethan before I call the police." Pushing her way through him, she tried to open her door, but Ethan pushed it closed.

"Listen! I borrowed money from a mobster and I couldn't pay it back right away. I wouldn't ask Liv for the money because it would have broken our marriage. My gambling was our one problem in our relationship." Speaking fast, he hoped to get her attention somehow.

"Let go of my door NOW!" She was beginning to feel trapped and cornered by a man that she utterly loathed.

"Not until you let me talk to you." He didn't budge an inch.

"Fine, have it your way." Swiftly, she kneed him in the groin with all of her strength, and seized the opportunity to jump into the car. Unfortunately, he recovered faster then she thought possible. Before she even had the door open he grabbed her by the arm and threw her up against the car.

"You have to trust someone sometime Kate. Let it be now." Something in her face seemed to change as he spoke. She went from looking defiant and stubborn to utterly terrified, her eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm not going to hurt you Katherine." He couldn't beleive that Kate thought he might hurt her. It was after he spoke those words though, that he realized that she was looking past him, not at him.

* * *

Perched on the roof of The National Museum of Gotham, Batman crouched waiting for the moment to come when he could interrupt a very unwelcome reunion down below on the street.

Ethan Reed had been too aggressive for Bruce's tastes in trying to contact Kate. It was when he saw Ethan in the narrows the night before though, leaving a warehouse that had become associated with the Carver Gang, that he actually began to worry that this snarky looking man's interest in seeing Kate might not be your typical 'lest talk over coffee and catch up' scenario. He hadn't liked the things being said about the man for years. He and Bruce had run in similar social groups since childhood, and upon Bruce's return to Gotham disturbing accounts of drug use, gambling, and mafia involvement had surrounded Reeds reputation. He had suspected that those failings of Reeds might have been related to the abduction of himself and Olivia, and Batman was not about to let that happen to Kate as well.

It had been pure luck that he stumbled into the situation that he was now witnessing. He spotted Ethan in an ally way in a dangerous part of the narrows while doing his nightly patrols, and decided to follow him, on pure instinct.

As soon as the museum came into sight, he understood exactly. He sat and watched as the man tried to blend into the night, next to Kate's car, waiting. He waited, and watched, and after about an hour, Kate decided to leave her cocoon in the museum (_how many days had she been in there, _he thought) and walked through the side door, moving with ferocity, as if she knew something was wrong. He hadn't thought of Ethan Reed as a violent man, but as soon as he grabbed Kate after a few minutes into they're discussion, Bruce lost his control and patience, deciding that it was time to step in.

Moving with speed, he stood and dove down towards them, his wings propelling him into their reunion.

* * *

"Let her go." 

Ethan turned slowly hoping the low growling voice didn't belong to who he was thinking of. Of course he knew that it was wishful thinking, and it was soon confirmed by his own eyes as he turned to face a very angry Batman.

"Holy shit, you're real." Afraid by the tall angry bat, he began to move back, eventually bumping into Kate and leaning on the Land Rover.

Ignoring Ethan's words, Batman kept his focus on Kate. He needed to get her out of here and quick. Simply he said "Get in the car."

Kate couldn't stop staring at the dark figure before her. She was frozen solid in shock.

"You're…you're….you're that bat guy.

"Go now."

Bruce watched as Kate grabbed the handle to the door never taking her eyes off him, and got into the drivers seat. She sat there looking at him for a moment through her window before starting the ignition and slowly pulling out on to the empty street. Bruce was unmoving, watching her drive down the quiet inner city road until she was swallowed by the descending fog.

Feeling confident that she would continue on her way home, he turned his attentions to the frightened man a few feet away.

"What do you know about the Carver Gang?" Bruce dropped his voice as low as he could trying to escalate Ethan's fear.

"Nothing, I don't even know what your talking about."

_How the hell did this creature know about that? Ethan internalized._

Before he could even react, Ethan was grabbed by the shoulders, and his feet were dangling in the air with Batman's face mere inches away from his own.

"You're going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

Kate had entered her loft with precaution. After the way the evening started she was feeling a bit uneasy about being alone. She took her heels off, and separated her keys in between her fingers, ready to mangle some intruders face if she had too. Ready for anything, she began to do a sweep of her apartment. After going through every closet, cupboard, and room and finding nothing, she threw her keys down on her couch and made a bee line for the kitchen. Settling for something easy, she grabbed an orange out of a bowl on the center island and began peeling it thoughtfully. She had just seen Batman. _Batman!_ Where had he even come from? That didn't even matter as much as why she couldn't have said something a bit more intelligent? "Bat guy?" Who says that to Batman? Her thoughts began to drift toward Ethan. _I mean that was the cause of the whole event anyway,_ she thought. Why was he out there waiting for her and why did he look so unkempt? She had found out a lot about his reputation since his return a few months ago, and it still rather worried her. After this new found knowledge about her brother in law, she decided that she wasn't going to have anything to do with him. According to the socialites of Gotham, he had been falling into mob circles around the time of the abduction, and they speculated, or gossiped rather, about the idea that he was involved in Olivia's death. Even if that wasn't true, she still had enough reason to hate Ethan Reed, but what if it was true? Quietly, after hearing these disturbing ideas, Kate had started doing some research on Ethan and Olivia. What they did, who they did it with, and what happened the night they disappeared. She made sure that nobody suspected her of anything strange, especially Bruce and her Uncle Alfred. If those two knew what she was doing they would lecture her on the dangers of her actions and so on and so forth. 

As she was thinking, she began to walk around absent mindedly eating her now peeled orange. She walked through the dining room, then into the living room and sat on her couch. Whenever she had company, which wasn't all that often, they almost always commented on her peculiar furniture arrangement. Deciding not to center her social space on a television, she turned her couch towards the long wide window that led out to her balcony, and had chairs to either side. Around her entire living room, she decided also not to decorate with paintings or pictures, but rather had hanging bookshelves coming down form the ceiling, and separated the room away from all the others using modern squared bookcases in different sizes to complete her theme. It was no doubt her favorite room, and she always ended up on that couch, looking out at Gotham City's lights, but as she sat down and looked out the vast window, she saw movement on her balcony. Staying as still as possible, she squinted in hopes of trying to see if something was really there, or if she was just paranoid and seeing things. As she stared out, she began to make out a figure over to the left, a figure that could only be described as looking like a bat. Eager interest was what pulled her off the couch and moved her in the direction of Batman.

_Is Batman really standing on my porch, or is it just wishful thinking? _Kate's mind was racing with all sorts of questions as she opened the door and approached the shadow.

All questions flew from her mind in panic as a hand came over her mouth, and as she felt her self slumping down to the ground she saw a man before her in a long black leather trench coat looking rather pleased with himself.

* * *

A/N- Hey, sorry that took so long! This chapter is actually only a fraction of what it was supposed to be. I decided that if I wrote it all in this chapter it would be about 7000 words which is alot to read for you in one sitting I think. So it will be broken up into two chapters. 

I also haven't been feeling inspired to go on due to the lack of reviews. :( Another author named Phillipa sums up wonderfully how we fanfic writers feel about reviews and why we should show this kindness to eachother! Anyway I hope you like it and the next few chapters delve into the relationship of Bruce and Kate, and we will here more from our favorite Bat!

Trisky


	6. Weight of the Water

Chapter 6

"_Mom, where are we going this time?" _

"_Away for awhile darling, I need to calm down before I decide to finally kill your father." _

"_Why would you want to kill Dad?"_

"_Sometimes when you love someone Katie, you love them so much that every now and then you just want to choke them."_

"_I don't ever want to be in love then, that sounds scary." _

"_It is scary sometimes, but you never really want to hurt them. I love your daddy, but he just angers me so much at times."_

"_Is that why we go on drives?"_

"_That's right sweetheart, one day when you're in love you'll understand why it's best to go on a drive instead of yelling."_

"_Wont Dad worry though? We've been gone a long time."_

"_He knows we'll come home, there's nothing to worry about."_

* * *

Kate's eyes snapped open into a world of darkness.

Trying to figure out what was going on was hard. _Why am I so groggy? _Reaching up to rub her eyes, the reality of what happened slapped her in the face.

Making her eyes adjust, she tried to look around her, it was then that all of her senses came together to conclude that she was in a vehicle, more specifically a trunk.

"HELP!!!!!" On instinct Kate began screaming as loud as her voice would allow.

In a panic, she began to thrash about hitting her limbs on many areas of metal, creating instant bruises on her pale skin.

A latch. All cars had safety latches in the trunk didn't they?

"Shit. What in the hell am I going to do?" As soon as the question escaped her lips, the lid to her metal coffin opened revealing the dark Gotham Sky that held no promise of light.

"Lets try shuttin' the hell up." In one swift motion, a man's fist cocked back punching her in the head, plunging her into darkness once more.

* * *

"_Why are you so mad at each other?" _

"_Well, just grown up stuff. Don't you worry about it."_

_Helen Morton dearly loved her husband, and couldn't handle the idea that her marriage with a man she loved was falling apart. So she drove, drove far into the country that could be found a mere ten minutes from the Gotham City Center. Taking the curves in her Aston Martin, she felt the tension ease out of her, and the presence of her daughter always reminded her of what great things came out of life._

"_I love the rain." A fourteen year old Katherine sat in the passenger seat, enjoying her time with her mother. _

"_Then it's a good thing that we live in Gotham then."_

_Katherine kept her gaze out her window, the foliage of the country had no color in the night, but the shadows were pulled out by the moon above them. Everything was going past her so fast, but that didn't stop her from imagining what lay behind those shadows._

"_I love you kiddo."_

"_I love you too Mom."_

"_Think its time to get back?"_

"_I guess tha.." Kate was cut off by a scream from her mother. _

"_Hold on!!" Helen pulled the wheel into a hard right to avoid crashing into the unlit barricade in front of her. They had been going too fast. Spinning out of control, Helens beloved Aston Martin spun into a small ravine throwing them into rolls. Four rolls to be exact, before they came to a halt at the bottom, surrounded by a menacing and unforgiving forest. They came to a halt, landing upside down against a tree battered and in shock._

"_Mom?" Kate's voice was meek and barely audible, but she kept trying._

"_Mom? Mom?! Can you hear me?" Panic began to take her over. Pushing through her pain Kate craned her neck to attempt a glance at her mother. An image was burned in her mind at that very moment that she knew would never leave her. Her mother cracked and contorted next to her, blood running down her face, her eyes wide open in shock. She hadn't been wearing her seat belt and as a result her body was left completely unprotected when the car began its deadly decent into its current resting place._

"_Oh god, Oh god." Helen looked at her daughter for what she knew to be the last time._

"_My darling. Please.." Her strained voice couldn't go any farther, her tears began mixing with the blood on her beautiful ivory skin, and she then closed her eyes._

"_Don't close your eyes, MOM!!!!" Kate began to struggle with her seat belt trying to get free. "Mommy, Mom please open your eyes!" She heard the soft click of the belt and braced herself for her body to give into gravity, something that didn't happen. Looking up at her stomach she realized why. As she saw the rather large hunk of metal jammed into her abdomen, Kate finally felt the pain of it. Turning her head, she saw that the metal was apart of her door that had been smashed in. She put her head down, having no clue what to do. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, waiting to join her mother._

_Five minutes passed before Kate opened her eyes. Having no concept of time in her shock and pain, Kate thought it had been hours. Looking around with only her eyes, they came to a stop on the disfigured form of her mother. Abruptly, she thrust her eyes in the opposite direction and reopened them. It was still dark; the massiveness of the woods blocked most if not all of any moonlight. It was this, looking out into the quiet and serine forest, that Kate felt the walls begin to close in on her. She closed her yes once again but the feeling didn't cease. It felt as though she was being crushed inside then out. She was just understanding how trapped she was._

* * *

Kate awoke to the sound of herself screaming. Shaking herself from the memory of her mother, she tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. How in the world was she going to get out of this? Better yet, what would happen if she didn't?

It was in the middle of her thought of escape that she felt the car come to a sudden halt, causing her to roll towards the back of the trunk, and then rather painfully hitting the front. It was right after that that everything began to happen rather quickly. The trunk opened to reveal the man who had hit her earlier; he was illuminated from behind by a dim light.

"Time to wake up sweetie." His voice was condescending and rugged.

He pulled her by her bound hands, pulling her arms back making her cry out in pain. At her noise he let go of her arms with her only half way out of the small trunk space, then grabbing her legs threw her the rest of the way down. Upon landing crumpled on a hard cement surface Kate temporarily lost all fear.

"What the hell do you fuckers want?!" She said it force looking at the man that dropped her to the cold floor.

Without saying a word the man kicked her in the ribs then laughed. "I for one want to something bleed," he crouched down getting close to her face, "but who knows what the boss wants to do, lets go find out shall we?"

He kicked her in the stomach again making her vomit. After Kate was done retching up the contents of her stomach, the short bald man grabbed her and pulled her upright. As soon as she stood she scanned her surroundings. It was a warehouse judging by the wooden planks that made up the walls. A hard grey cement floor was beneath her, and all around all she could see were wooden crates. They were stacked high, but the space was largely scaled dwarfing the large objects that it held.

The man jerked her by the arm forcing her to follow. They hadn't gone more than a few feet when she saw a chair resting in between many of those large wooden crates. The sadistic man had to drag her after she took in the site. Dropping to her knees Kate refused to go any farther, the fear had come back to with crushing speed.

"What are you going to do?" _What could they want from me?_ She thought.

"Tie her up Jeremy, by whatever means."

The voice didn't have a source that Kate could see, but the bald man grabbed her with ease and threw her over his shoulder taking her toward the rusty pull out chair. Deciding that she couldn't fight any longer, she sat and let him tie her to the chair. Her curiosity if anything was peaked. She wanted to know who the man who spoke was. He sounded as if he was the man in charge, making him responsible for her current predicament.

"Well hello there Ms. Morton. I hope that your trip was comfortable."

"Hardly."

"Well, I bet that your wondering why we've taken' you from the safety of your home?"

"Tip of the iceberg." Kate felt as if she were talking to a ghost. The man still hadn't shown himself to her, instead talking from some concealed space. She knew that he could see her though which began to just anger her.

"We have a mutual acquaintance Ms. Morton."

"I highly doubt that. Can I make a suggestion sir?" Slowly but surely Kate was starting to care less in less if she died.

"Go right ahead Ms. Morton."

"I think that you should stop being such a coward and show your face asshole."

"I didn't know that classy historians such as yourself had such vulgar mouths."

"What do you want with me?" Kate had had enough of these games.

"That's a complicated question, one that I don't think I have the time to answer thoroughly. I will tell you what my intentions are though, will that satisfy you?"

"Not until I know who you are you bastard."

"Fair enough." Stepping from behind a crate to Kate's left; a man in a leather jacket came out walking towards her. Taking in his appearance Kate felt fear stab her in the chest. He was tall, probably around 6'3 with hair darker than black if that was possible. He had a healing scar over his right cheek making him even more menacing.

"Hello Kate."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I don't think that's really important Katherine, it is important however that you cooperate."

"I would rather die." Kate was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth.

"Don't worry; we will get to that later."

"I want to know why I'm hear." Her voice trembled even though she was willing it to be steady. His last comment had no doubt shaken her resolve to try and be strong.

"Well, it seems that our mutual acquaintance has displeased me. I went through a lot of trouble to gain a fortune and unfortunalty for Ethan, and for you, this is a very bad thing."

"Ethan? What does this have to do with me or him?" Narrowing her eyes, she made it known that he was pissing her off.

"It turns out that your sister was more of a pain dead than she was alive. I killed her so that her husband would gain her fortune, and as it turns out, she didn't leave it to him."

"You son of a.."

"Now Katherine I would watch yourself and that mouth of yours. I tried to reason with her. She wouldn't just go along with the plan. All I wanted was her money, and she had to cause trouble. She pretty much just killed herself with stupidity." He spoke of everything mechanically, with no emotion.

"Is that what you plan to do with me? Kill me for my money?"

"Not exactly. See at first I just wanted the money. Sadly though, I no longer desire this. My interaction with Mr. Reed has just angered me, so now I feel the need to go another direction. I would prefer to just take everything away from him, and that my dear is where you come in."

Kate must have looked as confused as she felt, because he just smiled and continued on with his explanation.

"You see, you're the last thing that I can find that he cares about, and believe me I thought that I had achieved my objective with killing your sister. You came as quite a shock, but now I know that we didn't miss anything. So, I think that should satisfy your questions and if not, well then that's too bad."

"So you're just going to kill me? That's it? Just because my brother-in-law (that was still so weird for her to say) fell through on some arrangement with you?"

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound very sane does it?"

"How can you just kill someone without it weighing in on your conscience?"

"Jeremy, Richard? Take her to the docks please, and...well…you know what to do." Turning away, he started walking away with a sense of finality and then Kate screamed "Who the hell are YOU!!!"

The man turned slowly with a sly grin plastered on his cocky face. "Carver. Charlie Carver."

"Let me go!" Kate struggled with the two men holding her on either side, not exactly sure what was happening. She was at work earlier, just trying to put together an exhibit and now two smelly, sweaty, huge men were escorting her to the docks to drown. She was amazed at how calm she seemed.

"Jeremy get this bitch to cooperate will ya?" With that Kate received a rather brutal punch to the stomach, again making double over and vomit.

"Chain her up Rich."

The man named Richard took advantage of Kate's position, and while she was still spewing her guts out on the wooden platform she was on, he began wrapping a chain around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

Locking it with a padlock he looked at her and smiled.

Both men grabbed her again and began to drag her unwillingly towards the water. It was a crisp Gotham night, with an unusually clear sky. Kate looked up at that sky, examining the stars, trying to find some sort of peace before she died. Why didn't she fight harder? Why was she accepting her fate so coolly?

It was then without warning that both men in unison, pushed over the edge of the dock.

The water felt like ice, stinging her skin as she sank down. There hadn't even been a second to take a deep breath before the fast connection with the water. This was it. She struggled against the bonds that held her back from a chance at life. She wiggled anyway, hoping that there was a weak point in the godforsaken knots that held her and pulled downward. Suddenly the water felt like it was crushing the life out of her, her head began spinning and everything in front of her was darkened. She looked up hoping to see any part of the world just one last time. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a splash above her, and a dark figure rushing toward her limp body.

* * *

Batman sped through the streets of Gotham wasting no time. Kate had been clearly abducted when she had arrived at home, throwing him for a loop. _How had they found her so fast?_ Then it dawned on him. They were there, outside the museum. They had to have been there. According to Reed he had made sure that nothing had led to her in their search. _How in the hell did I miss their presence?_ That didn't matter though, all that mattered now is that he found and brought her back to safety by any means necessary. He knew that the mob wouldn't go down without a fight, but this was going too far.

When he reached the abandoned warehouse, he had to hold a tight reign on his anger to focus. This was Alfred's niece. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

Walking through a dark ally way he decided that coming through the back would be the best strategy, a choice he found to be a very good decision. As he rounded a corner he heard Kate's voice.

"What are you doing?"

He put his back to the wall and peered around the corner to get an idea of the situation. He saw Kate with her hands tied behind her and chains around her waist with numerous small weights tied to it. The men began to drag her to the edge of the dock, and before he had time to disrupt the outcome, both men had unceremoniously pushed her over the edge.

He charged at them and with stealth he swiftly rendered them unconscious. Then, wasting no time, he dove in after Kate.

"Alfred, I have Kate."

"Sir, is she hurt?"

"All I see are bruises, but get the first aid kit."

"How long will you be?"

"Not long, she's breathing but she may need to use the oxygen later."

"I'll retrieve it from downstairs then. Thank you Master Wayne. Thank you for finding her."

"We'll be there soon Alfred."

* * *

When Kate awoke she was confused to say the least.

"Bruce?"

"Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"You're at the Manor. Seems you can't stay away from us."

"I was drowning, and then, well I don't know."

"I know." Bruce looked at her with caring eyes. "Kate, I would like to introduce you to Detective Gordon.

"How are you feeling Ms. Morton?"

"Sick, and very confused."

"Mr. Wayne here had an unexpected visitor last night. Seems that Batman had a hand in rescuing you from the Carver Gang. We have Ethan Reed in protective custody, but we could really use any information that you have about what happened last night."

"Is Ethan alright?"

"He's fine. As far as we know, Carver has no idea of your where abouts. When we told Mr. Reed this he was insistent that you be left out of the situation to ensure your safety. That is if you agree, your statement will be anonymous."

"Where's my Uncle?"

"He's downstairs making you breakfast, do you want me to get him?" Bruce began to get out of his chair when Kate reached out for him.

"Bruce what do you think I should do?"

"Let them think that you're gone. Ethan can help them break the case open, and you can lay low and recover and wait until this all blows over."

"Alright, but Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me."

Bruce knelt down and leaned toward her resting his weight on his hand that was above her head. "What is it?" He said softly.

"I need you to teach me how to fight."


	7. Kilts and Realization

_Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me through this story! I am very sorry for the delay! The regular things have come in the way, such as school and life in general. My classes will continue to get more demanding but I feel like after this chapter I should be able to write a bit more freely. I have had trouble with how to bridge certain events and keep it well paced. Also my style of writing keeps changing I realized chapter to chapter. (Something I may remedy in the future.) Furthermore I have been going through the ever popular feeling that I am not worthy to write a Batman fic and do it justice. A little insecurity can give you writers block for sure! Anyway thanks to all of you for reading this far and I hope that you enjoy this next chappie!_

_A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed! You make is story happen!! _

Kilts and Realization**  
**

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

"Good God Bruce, show a little mercy!" 

Kate looked up at her friend and current mentor with astonishment. Only a moment earlier she had been upright waiting for him to move towards her. The next moment she had landed rather painfully on a very sensitive area that she had always thought would provide more cushion than it had.

"You wanted to learn how to fight Kate, and the best way to do that is to show you what your weaknesses are."

"I just didn't expect you to be that, well……fast."

Bruce looked at her with his lips curling around the edges, forming the beginnings of a rather triumphant smirk. "Is it my social status that makes you underestimate me?" He asked teasingly.

"Not anymore!"

"Now get up, and I'll teach you the counter for what I just did." Turning away from her, Bruce mentally prepared himself for the afternoon ahead. He was finding it particularly hard to be so gruff with a woman that he was growing so fond of.

Unknown to him though while he had his back turned, Kate had pulled herself up, and swiftly decided to cause Bruce a bit of embarrassment by trying to knock him over by a quick lunge. However she did not expect to encounter an iron hard, unmoving man.

"Uh..." Katherine looked up at him a bit sheepishly, her arms still round his waist. "I…I was trying to…." That was all she managed before Bruce decided to take action. Before she even new what hit her, she was unceremoniously thrown down on the mat by an indifferent looking Bruce. He had managed to flip her body 180 degrees in the air, making her land on her back with a loud thud, thus knocking the wind out of her.

When he noticed she was breathing normally again he leaned down looking in her eyes, "I thought Scots always attacked fairly?"

"I hate you Mr. Wayne." She resumed calling him by his formal name to demonstrate her frustration.

"Ready, Ms Morton?" He gazed down at her trying to hide his amusement.

"I suppose I don't have choice." She rolled to the side and pulled herself up slowly. "Ready when you are."

It had only been a week since Katherine's harrowing experience with Charlie Carver, but, as soon as she felt able she wanted to start hitting things as hard as she could. The revelations brought to her from that insufferable night had been occupying her thoughts more and more as the day's drug on. She was beginning to feel utterly consumed by what she now knew. Finding out the cause of her sister's murder was altering to say the least, and to think that it all went back to Ethan. Ethan's debt had driven this mad man to kill her sister in cold blood. Ethan's gambling that led him to borrow money from the mad man. It wasn't at all a stretch to say that Kate hated him. Hated him more than she ever thought possible. She had more than enough reason to despise the man before, but as she saw it, he was the reason Olivia was dead. It may not have been by his hand, but he led her to her grave without a doubt.

* * *

The slamming of a door startled Alfred, causing him to turn towards the hallway. As he glanced downward he saw a rather amused Bruce walking towards him. 

"Anything wrong Master Wayne?" A look of intrigued suspicion was crossing over the elder mans face.

"Alfred, why on earth are you smiling at me?"

"Ah, it's nothing sir. I do wonder though what it is you did to my niece to make her so disconcerted."

"Nothing more than what she asked of me Alfred."

"Do go easy on her sir; she's a prideful woman on her best day."

"So I've noticed." A brief chuckle escaped his mouth without permission.

"Have you now?"

"Her face when she gets frustrated. For some reason I find it amusing to provoke that face." At this absurd thought he began to laugh louder. "I have no idea why, although I do think maybe that's what your face would look like if I ever saw you in such a mood."

It was during this last revelation that Kate stepped out into the sunlit hallway and hastily threw a pillow at the back of his head. Without a noise Bruce turned around to see a very innerved Kate staring right at him.

"That was a cheap shot Ms Morton." He kept a cool and calm reserve, actively holding back his desire to smile. Alfred was less inclined to hold back his amusement. "Good Lord Katherine, you look as frazzled as a porcupine."

"Oh?!! Get stuffed!!" Frustrated with the lack of reaction and shock from her victim, Kate turned and re-entered the solace of her room.

"Well sir, it would seem that you bring out the worst in her."

* * *

Later that evening, Alfred set out on a journey to track down Kate. "Ah, there you are." Closing the door behind her Kate noticed a rather strange look on her uncle's face. 

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was looking for me, I was out for a walk."

"That's alright dear; it's just that I have some news about the museum and thought that you might want to know straight away." His cockney accent usually slight was getting thicker, showing Kate that he was truly excited.

"Well then don't keep me on edge, what is it?"

"Detective Gordon phoned to say that after a long chat with the head of Curation, they have decided to postpone the opening of the exhibit until your return, whenever that may be."

Kate's jaw fell to the floor. "If that's a joke it's not funny."

"Why on earth would I joke about something as important as that?" Her uncle looked truly offended. Tears welled in her eyes as she pounced on the old man squeezing him with as much strength as she could muster.

"Well it's good to see you smile Kate Mate, even if it's though tears." With a soft chuckle he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I told you, good things will come."

"I know its just, wait a second. In order to postpone something like that you need the backer, among others to….Uncle Alfred," She pulled away looking her uncle straight in the eyes. "Who's the largest contributor to the museum?"

"How in the world would I know that?"

"Do you know that my exhibition was being backed by an anonymous source?"

"No Katherine I didn't. What on earth are you going on about?"

"Who's the richest man in Gotham? Hmm…..lets think shall we? Could it be Bruce Wayne?"

Kate backed away from her dumbfounded uncle. Squinting her eyes she drew her head forward a bit, trying to mock an accusatory voice. "Is he a great supporter of the museum?"

"Good lord Katherine! I don't know!" In exasperation he crossed his arms in front of himself.

"You know everything! Is he backing my wing?"

"No." A very large smile formed on his worn face.

"I don't believe you."

"How about some dinner? I would love to have an evening with my most inquisitive niece."

"Don't you change the subject!" Laughter came out with her last exclamation and a large smile took her over. "Was Bruce apart of this? I have to know!"

"I would advise that you address these questions to Master Bruce."

"I knew it!" She suddenly felt a like she was in a detective show, and had solved the case.

"You hardly know a thing." He walked forward as he spoke and took Kate by her shoulders, steering her to the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would like to know what it is your hungry for."

"Evasive eh? I don't know. Let's get creative shall we?"

Kate knew when to give up. Alfred seemed to be more stubborn than the lot of them at times.

* * *

Kate hung the phone up with a depressed sigh. Where were Gavin and Molly? She had been trying to get a hold of them for days now with no response. She mopped over to the loveseat near the center of the large rec room and slumped down. So much had happened to her this last week, not to mention the last few months, and she desperately needed to hear the friendly voices of her closest friends. Bringing her legs up to her chest she continued her thoughts, trying not to feel so glum. She loved her uncle, and in spite of Bruce's tough teaching techniques (not to mention all the bruises he had left on her) she was rather fond of him as well. It just wasn't the same. She wanted the familiar around her again, if only for a few moments. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek, betraying her will to be strong. A flood gate opened then, letting her shed all the tears she had been holding back. Tears for her sister's sad fate, tears for herself for coming so close to death, tears for not having her parents to help guide her though. She tried to keep quiet, muting her whimpers as much as she could. She knew it was extremely late but could seem to move off the comfy haven the love seat was providing her. 

"Kate? Are you all right?" Bruce had walked in to check the room after hearing peculiar sounds from the hallway.

She had been so consumed that she didn't even hear him come in. "What? Oh, sorry it's just that I can't get a hold of my friends back in Scotland."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its ok, I just miss them. They're my family too, and with Christmas approaching I just wish I could at least hear their voices you know?"

"Well I'm sure that you'll get a hold of them soon. Everyone has to pop up sometime"

"We would know better than most."

"The witty remarks are back. Very good Ms. Morton, very good."

She smiled up at him, their eyes locked. Bruce just stood there; words seemed to fall out of his head at a rapid rate.

_Come on Bruce, get a grip. Say something! SAY SOMETHING! _ Kate just stared at Bruce having no idea what was going on.

"Are you ok Bruce? Bruce?"

"Yeah." He croaked. "I better get to bed, I uh…..I….good night Kate." Breaking away from her stare he moved towards the door in four large strides.

"Hey Bruce!" Kate felt a pang of sadness at his departure, to her surprise.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her, eyes looking straight into her own.

"We still on for lessons tomorrow?"

"Are you going to attack me from behind again?"

"Mphhh."

"What was that?" Bruce eyes her speculatively.

"The Scottish noise for maybe, maybe not."

"If you do please realize that you'll be the worse for it." He flashed a smile and opened the door. "Oh, and Kate? I mean it, about your friends I mean. They are bound to surface sometime."

"Thanks. Good night Bruce."

"Good night."

* * *

"Mornin lass." Kate's eyes were opening up, waking from her dreamless sleep to a strange yet familiar voice. Stretching her arms above her head she turned towards the voice and opened her eyes as much as she could. There in the flesh stood Gavin and Molly Fraser looking at her with happy expressions. She exploded out of bed and knocked her old friend to the ground with her rolling to his side still holding onto his neck. 

"Gavin!! Oh my god! MOLLY!!!!" She had looked up at her other closest friend to see a rather sizable bulge protruding out from her abdomen.

"Six months Kate." She smiled down at her husband and a shocked Katherine looking at the tangled mess they were on the floor. "Nothings changed eh?" She mused.

"Everything's changed! You're having a baby?" Kate looked down at a sheepish looking Gavin. "Aye thought it was about time to have some young lads running around." His grin looked like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. Kate on the other hand was in complete shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What do you mean lads you wee gallus! It could just as easily be a girl!"

"Um hello? Where was I during all this?"

"Well Katie, we didn't know how to approach ye. Ye ken?"

"No I do not understand! My two best friends are starting a family! I kind of want to know about these things!"

"Leaning back on his elbows and still residing on the floor, Gavin looked at his friend with a devilish grin. " I know but we're hear now, to tell you in person ye ungrateful besom."

"I ought to smash your face in for that, but I can't get over how happy I am to see you!"

Leaning down she hugged him again and then rose to devote some time to Molly. "You let him call ye a besom! You must be in a right good mood then."

"You have no idea."

* * *

After gorging themselves on the tasty dinner provided by Alfred, Gavin, Molly, Kate, and Bruce all sat around one of the many libraries in Wayne Manor. They seemed to all be exchanging stories on Kate and her accident prone nature. 

"Cheeky wee gal was talking some rubbish to a colleague about the new director of her section and low and behold she was insultin' the man right to his face!" Gavin grabbed his stomach to comfort the pains of excessive laughter.

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight if you please. We all know I seem to find myself in strange situations!"

"Like when ye got lost on the trail to the lake? Good lord Katie! Then you fell right into the lake cause ye weren't watching where you were going?"

"Bruce don't listen to them, I am not that daft."

He leaned in to whisper, his breath making her skin rush with goose bumps. "Perhaps not daft….clumsy might be more accurate." She slapped him on the arm with a huff.

"Well, fine I can play at this game too. Remember when Gavin got drunk and peed all over the local Kirk? Perhaps then the time when Molly tripped and chipped her tooth the day before the wedding, or how bout the time when Gavin and you were both so drunk that you puked on the bartender as they threw you out and then later on the dog while I put you to bed?

"Touché madam, touché! Well then, may I change the subject to something a bit more serious?"

"Anything would be better than this current roast!" Kate grabbed her glass of wine from the table in front of her and took a long pull of the sweet liquid.

"What do we know about Batman?"

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't talked about what happened to you since we got here Kate. I read some of the local newspaper columns online before we came, trying to find out about this creature or man or what have ye."

"I couldn't tell you much. I was passed out the entire time. Bruce, could you offer some information on the masked man?"

Bruce kept his reserve and spoke like the playboy he had grown used to playing. "I only know what the papers say as well. All we know is that he clearly has issues." Taking a drink of his wine a thought occurred to him._Speaking of which, I do need to find a way to leave soon._

Kate looked up at him, surprised at his new tone.

"How do they know it was him that brought you back?" Molly was starting to feel a bit confused.

"That would be because Alfred saw this vigilante leave her on the door step." Bruce offered with a cool and calm air about him.

"How do we know that thing wasna apart of this from the beginning? He could compromise your safety Kate."Leaning forward on his knees her longtime friend looked grave.

"I think if that had been an issue, we would have already been affronted with it. It's been a little over a week since I've been hiding and nothing peculiar has happened yet." Kate got up off the sofa and moved toward the window where Bruce was standing, to pour another glass of wine.

Unsatisfied with Kate's answer Gavin gave a gruff snort. She turned putting her hands on her hips. "Come on! It's not as though I'm unprotected, Bruce here seems a fair bonnie fighter as you would put it."

"While we're on the topic, how did you know I could teach you to fight?" He had been meaning to ask that for awhile now.

"Uncle Alfred." Her answer was simple and short, indicating a touchy subject.

"Alfred?" Bruce raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't think he meant to tell me, but one afternoon we were eh, talking about you and our conversation led…..well lets just say that he said you practiced martial arts." She kept her eyes averted from his gaze, giving him no way to read her face.

"You were talking about me?" He leaned in closer, faintly smelling her fragrant perfume.

His charming voice created a jolt in her stomach that left her reeling. "Molly, I think it may rain here as much as it does n Scotland. It never seems to let up." Pulling her gaze to the window, she hoped that her friend would help her out.

"I know what you mean, I feel right at home here." Molly could help but smile at Kate's bad attempt to divert the conversation to a safer subject. "So what were you saying about this fine braw lad?" Both Kate and Bruce's faces were priceless as they turned abruptly toward her.

"Molly!"

"What? Och please, you can't stay angry with a pregnant woman for god's sake!"

Gavin choked on his wine. "My dear Molly that's why I love ye so much, wicked woman!"

Kate blushed furiously, and decided that she would change the subject. "Is that thunder?"

Even Bruce felt that it may be time to change the subject. For him it would lead to dangerous ground. "I think it is. I wonder if lightning will strike..." While Bruce was mid sentence the room went dark. "Kate?" He groped around where she was last standing, when his hand touched her solid form he grabbed her waist and pulled her firmly away from the window.

"Bruce, what's happening?" Without removing his hand he pushed her behind him.

"Gavin? Molly?" He spoke low with a harsh and intimidating growl.

"Aye, we're here." Gavin spoke in true Scottish style, loud.

"Stay there, I'm going to check on Alfred and see what's going on. Katherine?"

"Yes." She answered by leaning in and whispered in his ear.

A jolt of electricity shot through him, a feeling he hadn't felt before.

"Stay here with your friends and don't leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Where else would I go? I'm sure it's just the storm Bruce."

"I'm not taking any chances." With that he grabbed her elbow and led her gently to the coach where she had been previously been sitting. She sat down and watched his shadow disappear into the dark.

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

"He's in love with you."

"Gavin, what are you going on about?"

"I ken a man in love when I see one. He's looking at you the way I look at Molly."

"He's right love, that man just walked like a soldier into the dark because he thinks you may be in danger, taking no heed that something may happen to him."

Kate hadn't thought about it that way. What if Bruce did get hurt?

"Don't you mind though love, I'm sure it was just the storm." Gavin spoke mechanically as though trying to convince himself.

Kate was hardly listening to them. She only had one thing on her mind. _Bruce, in love with me?_

* * *

Time seemed to pass slowly as they sat there in the dark. At Gavin's request he and Kate began a rather strange drinking game. Molly listened, amused as her husband and friend got roaring drunk in the dark, awaiting the arrival of Bruce. 

"Now Katie, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five?"

"Drink up mate, I was holdin' up nine!"

"Damn! I was so close!"

"Not really love." Molly had to mock her a little; this was the only way it seemed she could participate.

"Now, I have guessed my five times and lost five times. Good grief, how many times did I just say five? At this revelation Kate began to laugh hysterically.

"She's drunk as a bar maid! Gavin rolled around laughing as well.

"Well Mr. Fraser I would say you're a little pissed yourself."

"Molly, do I shound ath all drunk?"

"Quiet you two! I see a light in the hall!"

"What?" Gavin rolled up suddenly sobering a bit "Where?"

"Just over there to the right." Molly looked over at Kate still in hysterics. "Do be quiet Kate!"

"Five times five is twenty-five!!"

"My goodness, how drunk is my niece?" Entering the room with a large candle in hand, Alfred was greeted with the sight of Katherine rolling on the floor muttering nonsense about fives.

"Let's just say she's not sober." Molly offered.

"Sorry about the wait, Master Wayne wanted to make sure the manor was safe, which as you can imagine is a time consuming task."

"Oh yes I understand. Are you going to show us back to our room then? I wouldn't dare try to find my way on my own in this labyrinth."

"Yes, just let me attend to Kate first." Making his way through the room, he knelt down pulling Kate up and set her on the couch. She had begun to calm down, and her eyes began drooping with the exhaustion of alcohol and laughter.

"Did you know that Bruce was in love with me?" Her voice was barely audible with the approach of sleep.

Understanding that she may not remember this in the morning he answered, "Yes my dear, I did."

"He's a crazy lout."

"Well that would be beside the point wouldn't it?" He heard Molly laugh in the background.

"Did he _tell_ you?"

"He didn't need to dear." He covered her with a blanket, staring at her as she shut her eyes while she muttered. For the first time since he'd seen her she looked truly happy.

* * *

Kate slowly opened her eyes to realize that she was still in the same room that she was in earlier. "Damn you Gavin." She muttered as she felt a headache come on from a long evening of drinking. She turned to her side feeling utterly wretched wondering why she was down here alone. As she gazed out from her new position she noticed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water on the table in front of her. Mentally thanking god that she had such a thoughtful uncle, she threw back three pills and drank the whole glass down. Judging by the light she figured it was about five in the morning, too early for anyone else to be up and about. The sun was just starting to show itself to the world, its small rays giving a faint glow to her surroundings. Sitting up, Kate stretched and waited for the aspirin to kick in. Five in the morning seemed so familiar to her. She couldn't seem to place her finger on it, but something about the time made her want to giggle. About fifteen minutes had passed, and Kate had begun to feel a bit better. She often counted herself lucky; it was a rare day that she suffered from a hangover. 

Deciding to start her day, she went upstairs to change and go for a run. Running always helped when she felt fatigued and drained, something not many people understood. After she had changed and threw her hair up in a pony tail, she went towards the kitchen and out one of the backdoors. Without stretching, she started out at a light jog, warming up her body. She didn't know the property well, but decided to just go where she liked, determining that she would find her way back regardless. After about ten minutes she sped up and headed for a patch of wilderness on the west end, going into the trees. She found the imprint of an informal trail and decided to follow it.

She took a corner, seeing a clearing ahead and ran head first into something very sturdy.

"Oof!" Was all she managed as she knocked the thing over and fell ungracefully to the ground. Steadying her breathing she looked over to see Bruce Wayne grimacing in what looked like pain.

"Are you ok?"

He looked over and laughed. "Look's like you finally succeeded in knocking me to the ground."

"I guess so. Hey what happened to you last night?"

"Oh, I had some work that needed to be done."

"In the dark?"

"No, I had to go to Wayne Tower. I just got back about an hour ago."

"So you don't sleep all night, and then you go out for a run? Are you super human?"

"Work-a-holic."

"We have that in common."

"Here…" Bruce pulled himself up and extended his hand to Kate.

Once she was on her feet she blurted, "Bruce?"

"Yeah." He looked up while he brushed leaves and dirt off his shirt.

"I have the feeling that you're responsible for some of the better things that have been happening to me in the last two weeks. I need you to let me thank you. Thank you for Gavin and Molly, the protection you're providing, and anything else you've done so stealthily."

"Obviously I wasn't being stealthy enough."

"Bruce, I have to ask, are you the anonymous donor?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Someone donated money for my exhibition and it's because of them that the opening won't be until I get back. I am asking you. Are you that person?"

"I wear many hats, but I do not think that's one of them."

"Are you sure?" She eyed him intently looking for any sign that he was lying.

"Yes."

"Damn. I thought for sure it was you!"

"We should head back." Bruce desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, can we walk though? I feel dead tired."

Bruce nodded and led the way.

They made idol conversation as they made their way through the secluded patch of nature. Soon they were in front of the back door area that Kate had exited from just awhile earlier.

She was clearly staring at him making him feel a bit annoyed. "Kate, what are looking at?"

"It's just, well I can't place it but…..did we talk last night?"

"Yes?" He looked at with that knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I mean after you left. Did you come back?"

"No."

"Its just…...I feel like we talked about something and I just can't remember what it was."

"I don't think we talked about anything important, maybe your thinking of Alfred or Gavin?"

As he looked at her, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _"He's in love with you."_ Suddenly, with bravery she didn't know she had, Kate leaned towards Bruce and kissed him lightly on the lips. At first the shock was apparent in his meager response, but it was only a moments worth of hesitation. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around him drawing him closer to her as he kissed her passionatly. Their tongues began to explore each other as they surrendered to whatever it was that was happening. Just as soon as it had started though, it was over. They both had become aware of a noise coming from Kate's pocket.

Bruce pulled away reluctantly trying to puzzle out what that noise was. "It's my phone." Kate reached into the pocket of her running pants and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Katherine, its Detective Gordon. It looks like we have some good news."

* * *

_Ah! I leave you hanging! I hope that you all enjoyed this update, and thank you again to all those that reviewed! It makes my day! I hope this chapter felt lighter than the previous. Things were pretty heavy there and I felt that we needed abit more humor. So what do you think? Do you like the new arrivals? Let me know, all you have to do is click the little purple button and make my day!_

_Love ya guys!! _


End file.
